


sweet dreams

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, bc of course it is, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Link's nightmares keep both of them awake until Rhett takes matters into his own hands.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> needed some fluff after reading [my fav human math's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln) new fic ['Til I Forget My Own Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631515) which you should honestly read instead of this bc it's *chef's kiss* a masterpiece
> 
> written in a tear induced rush. hope it's worth the read :3

  
  


If it hadn’t been screaming that startled Rhett out of sleep at 2:00 in the morning, the thrashing and writhing coming from across the room would have easily done it. His instinctual need to protect Link superseded his grogginess, making across the room in one stride as he shook Link awake. His eyes adjusted in the dark, the moonlight seeping in through the broken window shutter enough to illuminate the tear streaks on Link’s face. “Hey man, you okay?”

Link sniffled, grasping at his comforter for purchase, grounding himself as the night terror faded into the reality of Rhett’s comforting presence. “Yeah, just a bad dream, sorry to wake you.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Link shook his head, “I’m okay, really”

Rhett’s heart skipped a beat at how small he looked, so clearly defeated by his own thoughts. Not able to find it in him to emasculate Link with jokes, he nods slowly, offering a sweet smile before turning to climb back into his own bed. They don’t mention it come morning, heading on their separate ways with their usual grumbled morning greeting. Rhett hopes Link doesn’t notice how his gaze lingers a little longer than usual. 

Rhett tries to tuck in early, but finds himself waiting for the tell tale snore of Link in deep sleep, his body falling into undisturbed bliss as it takes on it’s normal cycle of uninterrupted slumber. An hour passes before he feels his lids fall heavy, forcing him to fall asleep. It seems to last but a second as he’s being shaken, trembling hands gripping his shoulder accompanied by a whisper pleading with him to wake up.

“Link, hey, what’s wrong?”

The tears are flowing heavily, choked sobs breaking off his words as he forces them to be audible, “Don’t be mad, Rhett.”

His instincts move faster than his mind, arms shooting out to pull Link in and embrace him, his only motive to quell whatever was wracking Link’s mind. “Still don’t wanna talk about it?”

Link let Rhett coo at him, welcoming the soft strokes to his mussed locks, letting the familiar scent of his best friend seep into his sense, calming him almost instantly. “It keeps happening, I don’t know how to stop it.”

“What does, bo?”

Sighing, Link felt sated enough to share, “I keep, I keep dreaming that you die, Rhett.”

That was all it took for the flood gates to open again, Link unable to control himself as he let hot tears pour onto Rhett’s chest. All Rhett could do was pull him tighter.

“I’m here Link. Unless you’re dead too, I’m here. I’m okay, I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Got too many years of annoying your ass left in me to quit now.”

He wished he had a recording of the laugh Link let out, sweet music to his ears as he felt the younger boy relaxed against him. They sat there for what felt like an eternity, relishing in mutual comfort. Rhett felt Link starting to drift, letting him slink down on to his pillow without question. He moved toward the wall, giving Link all the space his twin mattress allowed for. He felt his breath hitch at Link looking so at peace as he curled further into Rhett’s blanket. Only once exhaustion took over was Rhett able to rip his eyes from Link’s sleeping form. 

They’d tangled up at some point during the night, the scene in the morning a mess of legs and Rhett’s comforter twisted impossibly between them. Rhett forced himself to get up, quietly crawling off the bed to avoid waking his peacefully sleeping friend. Panic took over quickly, afraid Link would fuss about waking up in Rhett’s bed, questioning him as to why he was allowed to fall asleep in his friend’s bed.

The worry melted as Link rose, eyes half lidded as he shot a sleepy smile at Rhett, rubbing his eyes as a yawn took over. “Mornin’”

“Morning. Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. Y’know, after everything.”

Rhett couldn't help the wide grin that broke out over his face, “Guess I got the magic touch, huh.”

Link moved his hand back, gripping the pillow at the head of the bed to toss at Rhett. Rhett dodged it, laughing as any imagined tension in the room broke down. 

“If it helped, y’know, sleeping with me, you can uh, do it again if you need to.”

“As long as you promise.”

Rhett looked at him, tone marking his statement as serious as he could muster, “Anything, you know that, what is it?”

“That you  _ never  _ refer to it as me sleeping with you ever again.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “Nevermind, maybe Gregg will let you cuddle up with him across the hall.”

Link chuckled, moving out of bed to try and wrestle Rhett to the floor. Rhett used his stature to fight back, pinning Link down to the bed, “I’m dead.”

“Real funny, throw that in my face.”

Rhett instantly recoiled at the memory of last night, “Link, fuck, I didn’t mean--”

He found himself tackled down to the bed, pinned by Link’s thighs holding his torso in a vice. The shit eating grin on his face was the only indication he could relax. “I’m fucking with you, can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

They separated, getting ready for class in comfortable silence, promises to see each other later as they parted for the day.

Rhett didn’t comment as Link automatically climbed into his bed that night, shooting a tepid glance at him before sliding under the comforter, letting their skin burn hot at the contact made as he slipped down, making himself comfortable.

  
They laid perfectly still, shoulders touching as Rhett didn’t dare to move, leaving this all to Link’s volition. Link turned on his stomach, sense gone as he moved to rest his hand on Rhett’s bare chest, head craned slightly as he attempted eye contact in the dark. “This okay?”

Rhett nodded, afraid his words would get ahead of him, nerves lighting up at the electric feel of Link’s head moving to lay on his chest, leg twisting up under his own. It took no time for Link to drift off, Rhett following close behind him.

It felt foreign to wake up to sunlight, even more foreign with a weight on him. Neither being particularly unwelcome. He felt tempted to continue to steal seconds of contact, the unspoken rule of daybreak being the end of their deal begging to be ignored for the time being. Link rose before Rhett could ponder it further, moving out of the bed and heading for the bathroom wordlessly. He returned almost as quickly as he had left, Rhett startled by the drench of water leaking from Link’s hair. He didn’t press the issue, making small talk as they readied for the day.

Weeks went on in a familiar routine, close contact no longer a question as they stole moment of physical comfort from each other whenever they could, their suitemates unsurprised at the development, long gone from the days of questioning anything relative to the dynamic of Rhett and Link.

Rhett thought he’d solved the problem of night terrors, not a peep from Link until one particular night, heart racing as he woke to the long forgotten pained sounds coming from his best friend. As he came to, his ears registered groans in a new key, paired with Link rutting against Rhett. It took him a moment to process that Link was  _ moaning, _ It wouldn’t have been so glaringly obvious what was happening had Link not been hard against him.

Rhett didn’t know if he could face waking him, his own problem tenting the comforter as low whines spilled from Link’s gaped mouth. He tried to think of anything, school, homework, his roommates who could be privy to the sounds coming from their room if Link didn’t calm down soon. All that fell apart as Link groaned, “ _ Rhett, oh god.” _

It was no mystery who Link was dreaming of, who was making him draw closer to the end of his audible fantasy. Rhett  _ had  _ to wake him, hand shooting to his thigh absentmindedly to shake him awake. Link’s eyes shot open, panting as he came to. Rhett watched as Link looked down, and back up again, hand moving to grip Rhett’s wrist, searching for purchase as he separated dream from reality. The lines blurred too much for him to make anything out completely. 

Rhett moved instinctively, hand splayed on his thigh moving inward, “Is this okay?”

Link nodded rapidly, “Please,  _ please _ Rhett, I need-”

“I know, I know Link. I got you.” 

Lips pressed to Link’s sweat sheened neck as he moved to grip the writhing boy’s cock, hand moving in a blur over him, knowing neither of them had the privilege of lasting long. Link’s hand sought out Rhett’s hardness, arms overlapped as the worked each other, soft moans sneaking out from both of them now. 

Link came first, biting Rhett’s shoulder as he finished, having half a mind to attempt to keep their display to a dull roar. Rhett wasn’t so mindful, coming with a loud groan in hot ropes between them.

Hormones coursing through him, Rhett surged forward, capturing Link’s lips in a rough kiss. Link played into it, tongue lapping at Rhett’s mouth desperately. He whimpered into the kiss, hand moving Rhett’s from his oversensitive cock, lacing their fingers together instead.

Rhett giggled, face shoved into the crook of Link’s neck, “I guess we’re over nightmares?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
